Bring Me To Life
by pistonsfan75
Summary: "You were so beautiful that night, in your white wedding dress." "Bran, I need to go." "I'll stay a bit longer." Bran watched her walk away and remembered how she'd fed her tormentor to his own hounds. "You'll be alright, sweet sister." She was the strongest woman he knew. Reworked The Sound of Snow.


How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down, into my core

Where I've become so numb, without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home

Sansa hadn't been out to the Godswood since that hideous wedding night. Even after they'd retaken Winterfell, she avoided it.

Now that Bran was back home, he spent all his time there in the wheelchair their maester had the men build for him.

Sansa finally ventured out to the Godswood to speak with him. After all, he was her brother.

She was barely holding it together, focusing on Bran and the Weirwood tree to stay present and not let herself drown in the past. She could almost see the evil smirk on Ramsey's face after they were pronounced husband and wife.

"I'm sorry for all that's happened to you, and I'm sorry that it had to happen here, at our home."

Bran. She focused on his words and his face. On the Weirwood tree and its beautiful red leaves. The pristine snow under her. The grey sky. The pond.

"It was so beautiful that night, with the snow falling, just like now."

She felt the cold wind gently blowing on her cheeks. The cold stump she sat on was the same one her father sat on to clean his sword. She felt the tips of her fingers growing numb.

"You were so beautiful that night, with your white wedding dress."

She heard the ravens cawing from Maester Wolken's ravenry and the sound of her fighting men training.

"Bran, I need to go." Sansa stood up.

She smelled the pines around them. She briefly tipped her nose down to her chest and smelled the leather on her coat. The scent of lavender on her dress also graced her senses.

"I'll stay a bit longer."

Sansa walked away, focused on the crunch of the snow under her feet. Tasting blood, she realized she had been biting the inside of her lip.

Bran watched her walk away and remembered how she'd fed her tormentor to his own hounds.

He'd been in the Three Eyed Raven's cave when he first became aware of Sansa's circumstances. He'd visited the Winterfell crypts with Bloodraven in a vision, viewing the burial sites of his father and brother.

The older man had told Bran it was time to go, but then Bran heard a girl scream. She sounded very much like his sister, Sansa. He'd bolted up the stairs, Bloodraven's protest in his ear, in search of the source of the scream. He'd reached her room, finding her beaten unconscious.

Bran had stood, unable to help her or even cover her, until Bloodraven finally put his hand on his shoulder and they returned to the cave.

Upon waking, Bran had been frantic to help her until the Children assured him they could see that she would escape.

He'd checked in on her frequently after that, watching her escape, the journey to the wall and finally the Battle of the Bastards.

"You'll be alright, sweet sister." She was the strongest woman he knew.

Sansa went straight to Maester Wolken's chamber. Without a word, he handed her a small bottle containing an herbal tincture to help her sleep.

He didn't ask. There was no need. He knew, he'd been there throughout her ordeal.

He'd treated her cuts and bruises while Ramsey was out. He'd snuck her moon tea twice. He'd treated her when the bleeding wouldn't stop after a particularly vicious assault by her husband/captor/torturer. All at risk to his own skin.

"Thank you, Maester."

He bowed forward briefly. "My Lady."

As she left his chambers, she reminded herself she was Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell and carried herself like Ned Stark's daughter should.

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along...

Oh no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive

I will survive...

Lyrics by Evanescence (Bring Me to Life) and Gloria Gaynor (I Will Survive)


End file.
